Of The 7 Billion People, I Chose You
by WinryMarellie
Summary: <html><head></head>Hikaru was just a normal teenager who secluded herself. However, when Horizon and her meet on that fateful day, her life is changed forever. But can she really accept it? She is finding it harder and harder each day. Possibly some HikaruxHorizon later on.</html>
1. Get out of my head

_I'm not going to lie…I was actually pretty shocked to find a fan fiction section for "7 Billion Needles". Any who, I recently picked up the series and have come to adore it…so here is a little derpy short story. I doubt this will exceed a chapter, but let us see how it goes._

* * *

><p>The last thing Hikaru expected was to be the host for a plasma-state being that was living in her blood stream. Then again, she didn't expect for the ordeal of being vaporized by a crashing meteor. Despite the fact that Horizon had gone over the facts of what was occurring and what his purpose was, she still couldn't wrap her mind around it.<p>

_BRR BRR DEE BRR BRR DEE- SHHH KSHK _

She hated this. She shook her head and momentarily removed her headphones. The fact that Horizon could tap into her ear drum's frequency and interrupt her thoughts was becoming quite annoying. What used to be her reclusive habit of listening to music alone could now be interrupted at any moment in time. The student didn't care for it, it made her feel as if she had no privacy any longer.

Hikaru trudged along the school hallways alone, aside from Horizon speaking to her in her head. "What do you want now?" she asked, her voice low to keep any others from listening in.

"Well-"

She cut him off, "Why are you even still here? Didn't we get rid of Maelstrom?"

"Well, yes…but I think you still need me." the being simply replied.

"Why?" she asked, her tone slightly annoyed, "I'm sure my arm is healed by this point, it has been ages." she gave it a small tug, trying to ensure that it was secure. It felt like it had reattached itself nicely, it no longer fell off with such ease any longer.

Horizon was silent for a moment, "Just…" he paused again, as if searching for the words to say, "Well, you know I still need a host to survive, besides, we can't be too safe about Maelstrom."

"You sound like a virus if anything…" she murmured, exiting the school building, "And didn't you say you defeated him? Shouldn't your mission be over?"

"Yes, it is." he replied, "But as I have repeated many times before, you still need me, and I still need you. It's a matter of survival. Besides, I am the one who revived you in the first place-"

"You shouldn't have come crashing into me in the first place!" she screamed in response, then paused, looking around at the other students staring at her.

"What a freak." "Who is that anyways?" "I heard she was weird…" All of the phrases flooded her mind. Hikaru searched for anywhere to look and all she could find was to stare at her own feet. Each child's words dug deeper into her mind, drilling into the raw emotions that she had locked away.

Hikaru forcibly placed her headphones back on her ears and turned the music as loud as she could before she took off in a random direction.

_BRR DEE DEE BRR BRR DA_

The girl tried to hold in her emotions as she darted home, straight into her Aunt's house. She didn't speak to anyone or care to listen. Hikaru went straight into the bathroom and began to water. She held herself over the bathtub, watching as her reflection grew closer to her in the rising water.

She began to cry.

Her salty tears hit the water in loud plops, wetting her cheeks as she slid to the ground, sitting there in a ball of her own emotions.

"Hikaru are you-"

"Get out of my head!" she screamed, throwing her headphones to the ground in a fit.

"But Hikaru, I-"

"No! I want you to go away! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she demanded, standing up abruptly.

"…" Horizon was silent.

_SHH KSHK SHHHHK_

And then there was forever a silence.

* * *

><p><em>I lied. I will make another mini chapter because I actually like this. <em>


	2. Detachment

_So what I am doing differently about this chapter is that I am experimenting with short chapters. I don't want to make this very long, but I do want to keep the ideas separate for what happens in each scene so it will be split into different chapters. Plus, it gives a greater sense of accomplishment, haha. Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Everything instantly felt as if there was a calm aura around it. Hikaru stood in her own silence, the only thing she could hear was the music that was faintly emitting itself from her headphones. She looked at the ground, staring at them in disbelief. She felt as if for the first time, she knew what it meant to be free.<p>

The girl leaned back so that she could look at the ceiling, whispering to herself, "Am I actually free? Is he gone?" then reality hit her.

She frowned and crossed her arms, looking ahead of her and speaking abruptly, "Alright Horizon, don't play any tricks on me."

The only thing she heard in reply was a silence.

Hikaru smiled, then tried to shake it out of her mind, "No! I know you. You are just waiting for me to slip up...yeah...that's it!" She laughed to herself and stripped, getting into the tub.

"Well if you aren't going to talk..." she joked, lowering herself into the bath, "Then I am just going to take this opportunity to relax!"

She paused. The silence was nice, but it almost felt awkward. She leaned forward slightly, the water rippling around her as she touched her arm. She flinched slightly, then remembered that it was still there. For some reason, she still was having issues remembering that Horizon was the one keeping it attached. If it wasn't for him, she could have bled to death that one day.

But if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have had to worry about her arm being chopped off in the first place. She cringed at the thought, the pain from that time was so immense, and she felt as if she didn't have Horizon, she would have easily fell into shock.

_"My arm...My arm!"_ She recalled herself screaming. A cold sweat overcame her body and made her feel uncomfortable, she shifted in place, clutching her arm tighter. It was almost unbelievable that anything like this had happened to her in the first place.

"Maybe I _am_ going crazy..." she murmured, looking up to the ceiling again. "Next thing I know, they are going to be sending me off to some room with padded walls." Hikaru laughed at herself.

_BRR BRR DEE_

When Hikaru got out of the tub, she put her headphones back on her head. The music pumping through to her ears was nice, it gave her the sensation that she never again had to listen to the words people spill out of their mouth. It made her feel detached from the world, but it was a good sort of detachment. She didn't like feeling as though she was just like the others. It was awkward an felt weird.

She plopped onto her futon and rolled over onto her side. The girl stared at her arm from a moment before she shut her eyes. "Horizon..." she murmured silently to herself.

"Stop playing games with me." she added, opening her eyes for a short moment, as if she was expecting to see the creature manifested before her.

There was nothing but an empty room before her eyes, almost as if it were her heart, rid of all emotion that was free.


	3. You look so lonely

_So I don't know if Horizon is actually male...it just is a nice generic term for most things. So for the sake of this fanfiction, Horizon will be a male. This chapter is a bit of a look into Horizon's thoughts about everything. Yay for another derpy short chapter~_

* * *

><p>He silently drifted through her bloodstream. Horizon stayed silent despite the fact that he heard her talk to him. The creature was well aware that Hikaru didn't want to speak to him, even though she kept bringing his name up every time she opened her mouth. It pained him.<p>

In all the times that these issues with Maelstrom occurred, Hikaru was the first one that he felt as though her could connect to. Every corpse that he relied on for life support just seemed to pardon his existence, accept that they went insane and would just let the cookies fall as they may. Hikaru was the first that actually challenged him, he liked the idea of knowing that she would put up a fight.

However, he could still note everything she was feeling regardless. Horizon had circulated through her body thousands of times at this point, from her head to her heart, and everything surrounding. He understood her thoughts, her emotions…there was nothing that remained hidden about her. But, he knew she was still trying to hide herself from everyone else, even though he saw her so clearly.

Perhaps that is what he admired the most about Hikaru. She too was like him, a creature intended to drift throughout this world, only to do as they were set to do, making no other branches out to anyone else. He understood the loneliness that she felt, but he never had a chance to tell her. "That loneliness…" he thought to himself, "I…"

The plasma-like being felt as though he lost his thoughts. If he could frown, it would be apparent on his face. Hikaru was just like he was, and he understood that now.

His state of being flowed through her heart and back out again. "It hurts…" he thought, "It aches…" Silently, he kept thinking to himself about the pain Hikaru was feeling. Despite what he tried to set his mind to, it kept falling back to Hikaru. "I want to tell her she isn't alone…" he thought to himself.

Horizon flowed up to her brain, it was in a dormant state, clearly she had fallen asleep. "Her dreams…" he whispered, trying to envision them for himself. On many occasions, he had slipped into her dreams without her awareness. "At this point…" he murmured, "I don't even care if you hate me…I just want to see you smile…"

He drifted around her brain, observing the nerves and thoughts that veered their way through, "Her mind…it's so active…" he paused, "Their brains are so fascinating."

_SHH KSHK_

He stood in her dream, watching from a distance. Horizon frowned in sorrow, observing the aspects of her dream surrounding the world. It was still the school, and her life seemed to not be any different than what he witnessed earlier.

Horizon took a few steps. It was still awkward to walk, despite all the bodies he used in the past. He managed to manifest himself into a human student, one that looked different from any of the others in her school, but still blended in to keep himself from standing out.

The being followed her slowly, watching her movements. Everything occurred just like the day earlier, clearly her mind was stuck on this issue.

"You shouldn't have come crashing into me in the first place!" he heard her scream suddenly. It dawned on him just how emotional she felt at that moment. How could he be so foolish before and not realize it? He looked around and watched the others ridicule her. "Shut up!" he yelled at them, turned in every direction facing all of the students, "Don't say those things about her!" It practically pained Horizon to actually watch her be humiliated.

Hikaru looked back at him momentarily. They made eye contact and he saw the tears in her eyes. She stared at him for a quick moment before repeating her action of forcing her headphones on and darting into another direction.

"Hikaru!" he shouted, reaching out for her.

"Hikaru…" Horizon retracted his hand and pulled it close to himself, looking at the ground. "Will I ever see you smile?"


	4. Making the Nightmare Worse

_Chapter 4...it took me a while to get started on this because of Portal 2 and I was hanging out with friends all weekend. Fuuuuuuun._

* * *

><p>Horizon darted soon after her. His breath was short from running, it was almost shocking that Hikaru could do this so normally. Then again, he still wasn't entirely used to the concept of having a human body to work with.<p>

"This dream…" he panted, "It's practically like what happened earlier…" Horizon continued to run but stopped abruptly when he noticed Hikaru raced into her house. He stood outside, staring stupidly at the closed door. He wanted to go inside, but how could he? A random stranger, even in a dream, can cause controversy in some way, shape or form.

He scanned the house, then noticed the window leading to the bathroom. He managed to crawl through the plant life surrounding her home and peered through. Inside was Hikaru, crying, her tears falling into the water below. He didn't ever before realize her pain, he didn't see how upset her face actually looked. Hikaru looked broken, crazed, unstable.

If he could, he wanted to show any human compassion just to tell her that he was sorry for making her so upset.

She screamed, "Get out of my head!" and threw her headphones to the floor, just like before. Her body was shaking, trembling before standing up again. Hearing her scream to leave him alone shot an arrow through his soul. It was shattering to him.

He stood silently, his thoughts even seemed as though they had stopped. Horizon looked down momentarily before he looked back up at Hikaru. She had instantly seemed happier. Was he really causing so much stress for her that his disappearance gave her so much joy?

When she asked if he was playing games, he whispered, "No…I would never do that to you…" and placed his hand on the window. He stared at her, the glass between them felt as if it was merely a metaphor to explain their relationship from this point on. They would forever be separate, and would never be connected again.

This angered Horizon. He gritted his teeth, trying to breath slowly and calm himself down. He wanted to break the glass, be with Hikaru once more. He didn't even care if it was in her dreams, he just wanted to feel as though her could be with her again.

Blind rage took over his emotions as he hit the glass with his fist. It made a loud thump and Hikaru on the other side of the glass jumped. She was startled and quickly grabbed a towel and pulled it over herself. "What was that?" she exclaimed, backing up further and further, her heart racing.

Horizon kept beating the glass with his fist, not caring about the sound or what kind of scene he was making. It wasn't until the was a loud crack noise, Hikaru on the other side was screaming, panting while fear built inside of her. She darted out of the room when she heard the glass suddenly shatter.

It was with that glass breaking when Horizon realized what he was doing. He stared at his hands, they were scraped and bleeding. He panted heavily until he heard Hikaru come back into the room with her aunt, screaming about how she heard something.

He darted off, not bothering to see how the rest of the scene played out. He knew this was already a nightmare, and he just made it worse.


	5. Human Nature

_Oh, Horizon. You so aren't human..._

* * *

><p>Horizon sat silently alone. He managed to run all the way to the park before he stopped letting his emotions get the better of him. He almost couldn't believe that he let himself act that way. Horizon once again looked at his hands. They look battered and sore, they even had bits of glass stuck into them.<p>

"What happened to you?" he heard a voice suddenly ask.

He looked up, shocked. The dream had finally strayed from a memory to a fantasy. Hikaru was standing right in front of him, her headphones resting on her shoulders, and her expression seemingly back to normal. Perhaps the scare he gave her earlier had brought her out of the funk she was in. Then again, dreams were very illogical. The fact that she arrived at the park so quickly was justice of that.

"Y-You…" he whispered, looking at her in shock.

"We need to do something about that…" she interrupted, taking one of his hands and looking at it.

"Do you know anything about medicine?" he asked.

"No…but my arm…" she paused, as if reconsidering her phrase, "I hurt it pretty bad once." She tugged his wrist. "I think I have a first aid kit at my house, come with me."

He followed without hesitation. Horizon couldn't believe how outwardly she was being for once in her life. "W-Why are you helping me?" he asked, walking along side her.

She was silent in response for a few moments, looking towards the ground. "Earlier…" she finally spoke, "When you told the others to stop making fun of me, it was…" Hikaru looked in a direction where Horizon couldn't see her face, "It was nice…" she spoke softly.

Horizon seemed a bit shocked before he smiled. "Well…I am glad you thought so. It is unfair for people to judge you. I bet you are a lot cooler than they think."

Hikaru looked back at him, her face pink. "Uh…." she quickly looked forward again, "Let's go." and quickened her pace.

When they arrived at the house, she walked with him straight in and ignored her aunt. Her family seemed to not really even notice or care. Horizon frowned when he saw this. He knew from the past that her aunt would always acknowledge Hikaru, but here it was just proof that Hikaru really didn't care.

They made their way to the bathroom. When the two walked inside, Hikaru headed straight for the first aid kit under the sink.

Horizon looked at the window, it was still shattered. "Uh…what happened there?" he asked, trying to act ignorant to the situation.

"Dunno." she replied simply, as if shrugging off the issue. Hikaru pulled out the first aid kit and walked back over to Horizon. She pulled out some rubbing alcohol and placed it on a cotton ball. "This will hurt…" she commented and placed the cotton ball on his bloody knuckles.

"Ah!" he flinched and pulled back. "What is that?" Horizon asked in a panic.

"Rubbing Alcohol…" Hikaru replied, giving him a weird look, "Haven't you ever gotten hurt before?"

"Yes…but I have never used that stuff before…" he replied, rubbing his knuckles.

"Well, it's going to burn for a bit." she told him, "But don't worry, soon your body will just feel numb…it's kind of nice." Hikaru put the cotton ball back on his knuckles.

Horizon bit his lip, he felt the scratches fizzle as the bacteria died slowly. "How can humans withstand this?" he thought, closing his eyes.

Next thing he knew, the burning sensation had stopped. Hikaru was right, once his natural endorphins kicked in, it felt pretty nice. He opened his eyes and looked back at Hikaru, she was placing bandages on his scratches.

"There…" she told him, putting the last band aid on.

"T-Thank you…" Horizon replied, looking back down at his hands. "U-um…Hikaru…" he began, his voice shaky.

She jumped a bit, "How do you know my name?"

"Oh!" he tried to find a way to correct himself, "Well, we go to school together so…"

"That makes sense…" she replied.

"A-Any way…" his voice seemed quiet, as if he was trying to be careful with his words.

"What's your name?" she interrupted. Hikaru seemed to be pretty bad about that from what Horizon had seen.

Horizon felt sweat build on his forehead. It trickled down slowly as he tried to figure out a way around it, but he couldn't. Just trying to find a name for Hikaru to originally refer to him by was hard enough. "I-I'm…I'm…"

She leaned in closer, "You are…..?" her words were long and drawn out, as if emphasizing for Horizon to finish his sentence.

"I'm…" he stopped, not knowing what to do, he didn't want to blow his cover just yet.

Hikaru waited silently for a response.

Horizon gulped before he pushed his face closer to hers, slamming his lips against her face. He didn't know what he was doing or why, but it was the only thing he could think to do.


	6. Realization

_This is gonna be a lot longer than I thought..._

* * *

><p>Horizon felt his heart race, he couldn't establish as to what these emotions were, but they were boiling up inside of her and causing a sense of discomfort as well as happiness. He lost sight of how stupid of a move he was making and smiled, not caring any longer as to whether or not he was making a big mistake.<p>

Hikaru on the other hand was in a panic. Her eyes had shot open and she felt her heart race with an intense amount of speed. She pulled herself away from him, shoving Horizon back as she shouted, "What on Earth are you do-"

She woke up, her body was drenched in a cold sweat as she tried to regulate her breathing. She had never before had a dream like that, and it only hurt her.

The teenager curled into a ball, bringing her knees close to her body as she looked at her legs. She wrapped her arms around her legs and began to breath at a calmer level. Hikaru's entire body was trembling, most likely from the shock of jolting herself awake. She pulled one trembling hand and glanced at it before she placed it on her heart, it was beating fast.

Her face felt hot, it could have easily been a shade of pink or red. Hikaru fell back into her bed, looking out the window. The moon was white and high in the sky and the streams fell through her window in small slivers.

Then she remembered his face.

That boy in her dream, she knew nothing about him. She learned at one point in her schooling that you don't see a face in your dreams unless you had seen it before. The mind was unable to manifest a face that you have never before seen. But who was this boy? The question kept probing her mind.

Hikaru looked back up at the ceiling. Her mind was flooded with all of these emotions. The events from earlier had left her mind and were now occupied with nothing but the boy in her dream. She felt her heart again, it was still beating fast.

"Could I…?" she began a question but stopped herself. She had never before felt the way she did. These emotions…they were so foreign to her. "Could I…" she paused, "have liked that?"

On the other hand, Horizon felt as though he had been forcibly kicked out of her dream. It was like a huge slap as he felt himself propelled out and back into her bloodstream.

And thus he drifted, thinking to himself once more.

He floated by her heart and listened carefully to Hikaru's breathing. He watched as her lungs had contracted sharply before they once more rose and sank at a regulated rate. However, he couldn't help to refrain from ignoring her racing heart. He felt his plasma state practically shoot through her heart as it beat the blood at high intensities of some sort of emotional reaction.

But then he heard her speak.

Horizon listened, and he was shocked. If he could blush, if his heart could race, he would practically be dead from the emotions he was feeling.

"Hikaru." he whispered, not thinking of his oath of silence that he promised her.


	7. Chest pains

_Yo, it has been a while. Haha, I just now got around to updating. Believe it or not, I actually momentarily forgot where I was going with the story. I just got it back though so I will try and type up many chapters!_

* * *

><p>He felt stupid instantly, which seemed to have been happening a lot that instantly.<p>

The fluttering that was once in Hikaru's stomach instantly vanished. Her emotions turned to pure rage as she buried her head in the pillow and screamed in frustration. "Get out of here!" she exclaimed as she clutched her bed sheets tightly.

"I-I'm sorry!" Horizon begged in response. He hated seeing Hikaru this way, and it pained him even more to know that he once more was the one who caused it. He instantly felt himself retreat into her blood, trying to make himself feel as small as possible in order to act as if he didn't exist any longer.

"No!" Hikaru shouted then instantly covered her mouth. She almost forgot that she was not the only one in her house. The teenager sat there quietly and listened for the footsteps that clacked down the hallway. They grew louder and closer, paused for a moment, then began to grow faint again.

Her tone instantly lowered, but still held all the anger and harsh emotion inside it. "Horizon," she hissed, "I am tired of you."

"…" Horizon couldn't bring himself to speak.

"I want you to leave my body once and for all!" she stated, only anger resided in her tone. There was no sense of concern for Horizon. "I don't care where you go. You can die even! Oh well! Then you will be out of my life! If it is such a big deal that you make sure Maelstrom stays dead, go use someone else!"

"…"

"Well?" she replied coldly, waiting for an answer. "What are you waiting for? Just leave!"

Horizon felt as though his soul was shattered. He never before knew what heartbreak was or what the feeling of love was all together. He had researched and presumed it was this jubilant feeling of ecstasy that could never be topped by any other emotion and nothing could be stronger. The last thing he expected was for it to create such pain.

"Hikaru…I want to tell you something." He finally spoke, his voice slow, careful, but also very fragile, as if it would break at any moment.

"Why should I listen to you any longer? I feel like you have spewed nothing but useless words this entire time!" She retorted.

"But Hikaru-"

"Stop!" she interrupted, "Nothing you can say will make me change my mind that I hate yo-"

"What if I said I loved you?" He suddenly exclaimed.

Hikaru paused, her eyes wide, disbelief over flowed her as she felt her heart skip a beat.


End file.
